


Suit up

by Babylawyer



Series: Inspired by OQ [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, InspiredbyOQ, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Regina can’t resist Robin in a suit.Inspired by a super sexy manip by @reginasxtheif. View it here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BOQIm2SgzZa/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1sqwvw5ess38a





	Suit up

* * *

Regina has a thing for him in a suit.

Robin remembers the first time he saw someone wearing a suit and tie, and he wondered why anyone would ever wear such an uncomfortable looking contraption. If you told Robin he would ever willingly wear a suit and tie, he would have laughed in your face. That is, until he wore one for the first time - it was bloody uncomfortable like he expected - but Regina soon made him forget about that, with smouldering looks and desperate heated kisses that turned into a frenzied half dressed coupling against their bedroom wall.

And it didn't stop there, Regina blatantly ogled him the whole dinner, she looked like she wanted to devour him, her eyes filled with lust, and that's exactly what she did the second they arrived home.

He knew she liked the suit but wondered it it was just happenstance that she had been so worked up and passionate. But then when she begged him to wear it to Snow's New Years party and jumped him in the bathroom it became clear it was the suit.

He made a point to ask her that night, after she frantically stripped him and rode him until they both saw stars, what it was she liked so much about the suit.

"Oh God! It just, it just _does things_ to me, god, you just look _so_ sexy, it's so hot."

He smirked at that and though he doesn't understand the attraction, he is more than happy to indulge it.

She texts him one afternoon, stressed and annoyed, wishing for something to take her mind off of what has been a "very shitty day."

He knows a surefire way to take her mind off it, but doesn't want to seem insensitive so replies, _Sorry about your day love is there anything I can do?_

 _Distract me ;)_ she replies and he sends out a silent thanks for that winky face before he answers.

_Should I break out the suit then ;) Be waiting for you when you get home, dressed to the nines ready to service you._

_That's a great idea, with the black tie?_

He hadn't thought that far ahead, but it's what Regina wants so he readily agrees, _Anything you want love, just ask and it's yours. You know how much I love giving you what you want._ He adds the smirking face to ensure she knows what he's getting at.

He waits, sees the little dots that tell him she's typing and they disappear and reappear a couple of time before he gets, _Texting you was a bad idea._

And he's not letting her off that easy, knows that is not what she spent 5 minutes writing and erasing before she chickened out.

_And why is that love?_

_Is there something you want?_

_Are you wet right now?_

That last one's a little bold, but he knows what the suit does to her, and picturing Regina getting all worked up at her desk has gotten him in the mood.

 _Robin I'm working._ He can practically hear her hissing at him, but she hasn't told him to stop so...

_And you said you needed a distraction, just imagine me in the suit, coming to your office once it closes, having my way with you on that desk…_

She's probably going to kill him for that but fuck its a great image.

* * *

_Is there something you want?_

_Are you wet right now?_

Regina bites her lip as she reads Robin's message. He knows what that suit does to her and this is unfair, she is at work and can't do anything about the fact that she is now all hot and bothered. It's ridiculous how with just a couple suggestive texts he's utterly distracted her. It's her own fault really, she'd let her mind wander to more... pleasant things and how he could make her day better. He knows her too well, so knows what she wanted, has known since he suggested dressing up for her, maybe even before then, and damn him for bringing it up because it is _all_ she can think about. She knows she started it, with her _distract me_ comment, but she hadn't thought he'd go there, and she didn't count on her body reacting so eagerly.

She starts typing _You know exactly what I want_ and lets herself picture him busting into her office, dressed to the nines and taking her roughly against the desk. Her breath quickens and the ache between her legs grows. This is bad, is not helping her get her hormones in check. But then she erases that message because she shouldn't be encouraging him, even though she wants it, bad.

 _I can't have what I want ;)_ she types and the deletes it too. She settles on, _Robin I'm working,_ as she tries to ignore the slickness between her legs and get back to work.

_And you said you needed a distraction, just imagine me in the suit, coming to your office once it closes, having my way with you on that desk…_

She gasps as she reads his message, shivering pleasantly before responding impulsively,

_God that's hot_

She should not have said that but then her phone vibrates and _I wouldn't say a word to you until I'm flush up against you and you'd look at me all wide eyed before you pull me in for a heated kiss. And you'd look so fucking sexy perched on that desk that I wouldn't be able to control…_ pops up on her screen and she shudders as she pictures it. And fuck, she wants him, badly, in a way she should not when she's at work.

She hastily opens the message to see the rest and almost drops her phone in the process.

_I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'd kiss down your neck, taking a second to stop on that spot near your collarbone that always makes you moan and then I'd push up that skirt, drop to my knees and kiss those thighs until you're trembling, and then I'd tease you with my tongue, giving you those quick fluttery licks you like until it's too much, until you are begging me for more._

_Then I'd take you nice and fast on that desk, you laying down and me standing up so I can rub your clit until you come so hard you scream for me._

Regina doesn't think she has ever been this turned on in her life. She is soaked, hot and throbbing. She can feel the blush in her cheeks from the inappropriate workplace sexting. There is no way she will be able to focus on anything but her urgent need, so she does something very stupid and asks, _Is that a promise?_

 _Do you want it to be?_ God he can't know how _hot_ that is, if he's asking that, must not realize what he's done to her. She pictures him moaning as he realizes just how wet he's made her and she trembles. She looks at the clock and it's only 4pm, she doesn't know how she'll survive until five, she can't.

But then her secretary comes in and reminds her she's leaving early today, which leaves Regina alone in the office. Emboldened by that fact she texts Robin back.

_I'm alone in the office, you need to get here now and make that a reality._

And then she waits, the anticipation only fueling her desire. He needs to be as worked up as she is, so she loses the blazer, unbuttons the top of her shirt, and swaps out her long pencil shirt for a garter belt with thigh highs and her shortest mini skirt. She fixes her eye make-up, making it more sultry. She's thankful for magic so that she could make this transition. But she's not happy with her shirt it's a looser button up so she settled for undoing the rest of it and showcasing the tight camisole that's underneath. Then she loses her bra, because it's just another piece to be removed and she doesn't have patience for that. The look is not exactly tasteful, but she knows it will make Robin lose his mind.

* * *

Robin has never changed faster in his life, having sex in her office during business hours is a frequent fantasy of his, and one that is about to become a reality. He's thankful Regina made him get his license so he can drive over, both because it saves time and because it saves him from walking through Storybrooke and having to explain why he's wearing a suit.

He notes that all of her blinds are shut as he parks the car before heading in. The sight that greets him knocks his socks off. She's changed this morning and is sitting on the rug leaning against the sofa, waiting for him. She's oozing sex appeal and he's pretty sure his jaw drops, which he can't be bothered to deal with when she's beckoning him over seductively.

As he bends down to kiss her and scoop her into his arms, she grabs his tie pulling him in for a heated kiss that he returns with equal fervor. She moans into the kiss, one hand still holding the tie as the other tries, without success, to unbutton his shirt.

He pushes an arm just below her ass and puts the other on her back as he shifts, scooping her into his arms as he stands up. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling her center in to where he's already hard. And god he wants to bury himself in her, but he promised her some things before that happens, and he is intent on fulfilling that promise.

When he sets her down on the desk, he kisses down her neck and then attacks that sensitive spot, sucking and licking the way he knows she loves and receiving a breathless _Oh_ _god_ , in reaction.

He pushes off his suit jacket as she lets out more eager sounds in reaction to his kissing down her chest. She cries out when he pushes her camisole down so he can kiss her gorgeous tits, taking a nipple in between his teeth and sucking firmly, his hands wandering down to squeeze her ass.

The sounds she is making are pure heaven, loud appreciate moans of his name, with some _mm_ s and _oh god_ s mixed in.

His one hand slips between her legs and then he's the one moaning when he realizes just how wet she is for him. He slips a finger in and it goes in easily, so he adds another, bringing his thumb to rub at her clit as she exclaims, "Oh fuck, god Ro- _bin_."

She's closer than he realized, tight around his fingers, clenching and crying out. He needs to taste her, so he drops to his knees plants a few kisses on her inner thighs as she begs, "Please Robin, I _need_ you to-Ah."

Her sentence is cut off when he flicks his tongue against her clit and adds another finger. He can feel her thigh shaking against his arm as her hands tugs at his hair, pushing him towards her. And he does the opposite of what she wants, pulls his head away, and she whines at the loss of contact.

"Robin, ple-ease, I can't, I need." Her voice catches as he ups the pace of his fingers inside her, " _God_ , more Robin."

There is nothing hotter than Regina when she gets desperate and needy, his cock is throbbing in reaction to the amazing noises coming out her. And he can't wait much longer, so he gives her what she wants, sucks at her clit with purpose, as she pants and moans, "Don't stop, _god, don't stop._ "

She sounds so sexy and he wishes he could see her face right now, all tensed and on edge. Her legs are trembling, she's fighting to keep her hips in line with his mouth, starting to curl in on herself so he brings his free hand to her hip holding it steady as she clenches around his fingers tightly. She's right there, he can tell and her moans grow more desperate.

Then her back arches harder and she lets out an ecstatic _Ah_ before she's crying out louder, screaming out his name as she comes, hard against his tongue and fingers.

God he needs her _badly_ , cannot wait another second for her, which is a problem considering he's still almost fully dressed and she's slumped on the desk, breathing heavily, recovering.

He makes quick work of his pants and boxers in one go and fuck removing anything else, he needs her, _now_.

She's propped herself back up onto her elbows and they both groan as he buries himself inside of her. She's still soaked, wet and warm and tight around him, and god he could easily come very soon. But he wants to feel her come again, so he brings his hand down to her clit, but it's a little tight so he urges her to lay back, giving him unfettered access. She constricts around him as he strokes her clit and it's _so_ good, _too good._ He gives her hard deep thrusts as she rocks her hips against him. He knows he's hitting the good spot from her sharp cries, which only serve to intensify his need for release, his belly churning with pleasure, god he hopes she's close because he can't hang on much longer.

He pulls out almost completely before pushing back in and she cries out, "Yea like that," so he does it again, and again, but she's so wet, so slippery that the next time he misjudges a little and slips right out of her.

She whines and he groans, the loss of her hurts. He is turned on to the point of pain and he pushes himself back in, opting for shallower faster thrusts to avoid that problem.

'Oh god, Regina love, you feel _so good_ , Ah," that little mishap did nothing to tamper his desperation and he grits his teeth, tries to focus on anything but the feel of her, slowing down a little and putting more pressure on her clit, in hopes it will be enough.

"C-close," she breathes out and thank christ because he's reaching the end of his tether.

He barely holds it together as she makes her way up and as soon as she's coming, spasming around him, he groans, sigh of relief, and follows within seconds, spilling into her as she cries out from the last bits of her orgasm.

They stay like that for a moment, him still inside her, catching their breath before she says,

"Let's go home."

He sends up thanks that he's the lucky man who gets to share a home with Regina Mills.


End file.
